


Amira Rashid + Oz Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Prom dates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Amira Rashid x Oz x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Red | Amira/Reader, Red | Amira/You, Yellow | Oz/Reader, Yellow | Oz/You
Kudos: 6





	Amira Rashid + Oz Headcanons

\- Amira and Oz always put so much effort in getting to know and befriend the students at Spooky High, even if it was for something as simple as prom. you wanted to return the favor, and let them be the ones who were getting asked for a change

\- you decided to plan separate ways to ask your partners. they were different in amazing ways and you loved them both dearly, so you wanted to make sure they would both be happy

\- for Amira, you knew exactly where to take her. an amusement park was just her speed. the two you spent a full day there, riding rides and eating park food and it was great! at the end of the day, when you were walking back to your car, you had her wait while you go a “will you go to prom with me?” sign out of the trunk. she nearly picked you up in an excited hug, happy to say yes

\- Oz was a little trickier to plan for, but you knew his hobbies and you had an idea. You and Amira were some of the only people who Oz felt comfortable talking about his nerdy hobbies with, so you wanted to incorporate that into your plan. a casual movie night for the two of you was planned - you’d picked out several of his favorite movies, knowing he’d love it. the two of you had a quiet friday night in. during a break between movies. Oz looked flustered, but was quick to agree

\- plans were coordinated with both your prom dates. they were both so proud to be on your arms as the three of you walked into prom together


End file.
